


Later That Night

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Confessions, Handcuffs, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "I'm wearing a t-shirt beneath my uniform" explained Carlos and moved timidly closet to TK, not wanting to alarm him. He gazed into TK's eyes and stared at him without blinkingTK could feel Carlos's hot breath on his face and he shivered again "What are you doing?"Making a dare move Carlos wrapped his free arm around TK's back and tightened his hold.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Later That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! This takes place after the scene between TK and Carlos at the station. I let my imagination run wild and wrote this short piece. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one shot.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Carlos groaned as he slowly came back to living world. His head pounded and muscles ached in different places. Where was he? What happened to him? As he fully regained consciousness everything came back to him. Everything...that meant he remembered he wasn't alone at the time someone attacked him at the back of his head before his world turned black

TK

Carlos remembered he had offered a ride back to home to TK on seeing him wobble and wince every step ge took. He was grateful that TK accepted his offer. It was late night as they exited the station. No one was around outside when he opened the passenger door and helped TK settle in. The officer's hand had just touched the handle to the driver's seat when pain exploded at the back of his head and he lost consciousness at the impact

"TK" Carlos called out in dimly litted room which seemed to be locked from outside. He titled his head to his right and eyes widened in fear when he saw TK lying beside him, not moving "TK!" 

A soft groan escaped TK's lips and he batted his eyes open "Aww! My head..." he raised his hand to rub the throbbing area but soon a jiggling sound of metal reached his ears and he snapped his eyes wide open "What the hell?" his voice hoarse and tired

Carlos too was shocked to see he was literally handcuffed to TK "Are you alright?" 

"Why are we handcuffed together? Where are we? What's going on? Carlos what is this place?" TK fired one question after another as he sat upright pulling Carlos with him 

Carlos sat opposite to him feeling relieved atleast TK was not hurt. He then looked around "I don't know why we are handcuffed or where are we. Also I've freaking no idea what is this place. Ah..I think we're kidnapped" 

"Duh Sherlock" TK huffed out a breath

"Do you remember what happened?" Carlos looked around trying to find a way out but the room had nothing except a ceiling high window which was no good to them

TK scrunched his face "I was sitting in your car... I think I saw you go down... I remember jumping out of the car.. and then there was this immense pain at the back of my head" 

Carlos nodded

"Do you have keys to these" TK pointed at the handcuffs

Carlos raised an eyebrow "Do you really think they would leave a key after handcuffing us together" 

"So you just left them for our kidnappers to use on us" 

"Hey! They were in my pocket. Ofcourse they were going to find them" Carlos said defensively 

TK pressed his lips together in thin curve "And I'm guessing they found your phone too?" 

Carlos checked his pocket with one hand "Maybe" 

"Fucking great. What are we going to do?" 

"Wait I guess. What about your cell? Do you still have it?" 

TK shook his head after checking his own pockets. He shivered lightly and started rubbing his bare arms. The air was getting chilly and he had just worn half sleeve T-shirt which was providing no sort of comfort. Carlos noticed his action and frowned at the young man "Are you cold?" 

"I'm fine" TK lied trying to brush away his concern

"TK" Carlos warned and stepped a bit closer and took TK's hand in his "You're cold" 

"Ofcourse I'm cold. It's fucking freezing in here and I'm wearing this stupid thin no good t-shirt" TK shivered some more "Aren't you getting cold" 

"I'm wearing a t-shirt beneath my uniform" explained Carlos and moved timidly closer to TK not wanting to alarm him. He gazed into TK's eyes and stared at him without blinking

TK could feel Carlos's hot breath on his face and he shivered again "What are you doing?"

Making a dare move, Carlos wrapped his free arm around TK and tightened his hold

"Carlos..." 

"This doesn't have to mean anything. Just let me keep you warm" Carlos whispered in TK's ears 

TK hesitated for few seconds before melting into the embrace and relaxing his body "I guess if we are stuck together...you might be useful as well" he laughed lightly 

"Use me all you want TK" 

"What?" 

"I'm just helping a civilian" 

"I'm not a civilian" 

"Right now you are..actually the correct term is damsel in distress" 

TK gave a light punch at Carlos's back "Shut up and just concentrate on heating me up" 

"More like personal heater" 

"Whatever" muttered TK snuggling closer and placing his head on Carlos's shoulder

"You know....I imagined using the handcuffs on you but definitely not in this way" Carlos joked and noticed TK stiffened at that "Sorry that didn't come out right. I'm sorry if.." 

"No it's okay" TK sighed "My ex use to... we had tried once.." he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. How could he tell Carlos about his sex life with his ex boyfriend

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" 

TK pulled back with a scowl "About sex?" 

"No! You know...about your break up. I'm here to listen" Carlos offered a smile brushing off a lone tear that slipped from TK's eyes

TK shifted until his shoulder was touching Carlos's and leaned his head. He didn't know why but his mouth started spilling things even before he could stop himself "It was always great with him.. you know the dates, dinners, all the late night talks... the umm.." 

"Sex?" 

TK cleared his throat feeling his cheeks turn red "Yeah" 

Carlos hummed fighting off a jealousy that raised in his chest

"I always thought he was the one. My soulmate.. the love of my life" 

"What happened?"

TK's voice grew heavy and Carlos didn't need to look at him to see he was crying "I was going to propose but he.. he said he fell in love with another guy..." 

That bastard! Carlos cursed inwardly

"I couldn't take his rejection. I came back home and took these pills.. after that don't remember much.. Dad says he found me unconscious and my heart stopped" 

Carlos breath hitched 

"Dad saved me and..." TK sighed "Rest is history" 

"I'm so sorry TK"

"When you made dinner...I wasn't ready.. it brought back all these memories..." TK sniffed "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Carlos continued after a pause "But I do want you to know this TK. You deserve better and definetly not a guy like Alex. You've a good heart so think twice before you give it to someone" 

TK stared at Carlos blinking back his tears "Thank you" 

"Are you warm now?" 

"Much better" TK stiffled a yawn

"Get some sleep. I'll watch out for you" 

TK didn't needed to be told twice as his eyes drooped close and head dropped on Carlos's chest. The officer shifted until TK settled comfortably against him and whispered softly "I'll watch out for you" 

Not an hour later Carlos was startled by a loud noise coming from outside. The door opened with a bang and he saw many officers barge inside with guns in hand

TK's head shot up from Carlos's chest "What's going on?" 

"TK!" 

TK squinted his eyes in the darkness "Dad? Is that you?" 

Owen rushed inside the room and towards his son "TK! Are you alright?"

TK and Carlos together got up from the cold floor "I'm fine Dad. How did you find us?" 

"It was Keller" one if Carlos's fellow officer, Phillip spoke "The one who's brother you arrested last month and send to prison for five years. He wanted to take revenge" 

Owen hugged TK "You've no idea how scared I was for you when I heard you got taken with offices Reyes" 

"How did you know about that?" 

"I got the news of your fight at the bar and went to the station and found out officer Reyes was handling your case...and then his open car told rest of the story. You were just the guy who was in wrong place at the wrong time

"Fortunately Keller decided to smash your phone after he brought you here. We tracked your last destination and reached here" explained Phillip

Carlow raised his hand that was handcuffed with TK "Did you find the keys?" 

Phillip nodded and unlocked the handcuffs. Carlos then turned to face TK "I'm sorry you got into this mess because of me" 

TK shrugged with a quick smile "It's all good. I'm glad nothing bad happened" 

"Okay then..." Carlos looking awkwardly between Owen and TK "I'll see you around?" 

TK started walking with his father. He paused before looking back and winked at Carlos who shook his head smiling. Yes there was still hope for them. 

OUTSIDE

"Thanks for coming Dad" 

"You owe me an explanation why you went into a bar and faught with those guys" 

"Dad it was nothing..." 

"I'm sure it was nothing but still I would like to hear each and every word of it" 

"Seriously?" 

"Yup! And you'll have all the time in the world because young man you're grounded for one week" 

"What?" 

"Make that two" 

"DAD!"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked it :-)))


End file.
